


To Distraction

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t honestly think we’d leave you alone, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (dialogue only)

“Hey, Tony.”

“Probie. I was wondering if you were going to show.”

“You didn’t honestly think we’d leave you alone, did you?”

“No. But I was kinda hoping you’d get the short straw, McGee.”

“Okay, one— I volunteered to come find you. And two— why me?”

“Because Gibbs would glare at me without saying anything, and Bishop wouldn’t stop talking.”

“But I talk just the right amount? Gee, thanks, Goldilocks.”

“Don’t worry, McFairy Tale, I won’t be checking to see if your bed is just right. Don’t know if I’ll be sleeping at all tonight, actually.”

“I figured as much, so I came prepared. You still have that crappy DVD player?”

“I have the best, state-of-the-art— Ah, very clever, Probie. But, you know what? Go ahead and distract me.”

“Distract you? Can’t a guy just bring some movies to watch with his partner?”

“Not if that guy works for Gibbs.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uhuh. But, Probie? Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
